dlsldethicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roan Contreras
Roan Dy A. Contreras is an indie game developer and an aspiring graphic artist. He lives in Tanauan City, Philippines, blessed with his parents Marian and Theodorico together with his 4 brothers, Rico, Theto, Felipe and Theo. Roan considers himself to have an abstract mind and a weird vision. Abstract mind, it represents him that he loves to do work on things in abstract art form. Weird vision represents him that he loves to see weird things which manipulates his curiosity. He is also a music lover, especially on anime, dubstep and other electronic music. He is also a freelancer, working online and local. Early Life At elementary to highschool, he only have very few friends. He spend most of his time with himself and a computer at home. Roan loves to draw weird stuff that he sees on TV, video games and even on everything that he sees. From video games, he also try to invent one by sketching them on a paper and manipulate rips of papers with figures. This feeling of playing video games lead his curiosity to Game Development. He had a background of making games when he first try Adventure Maker at 2007. It’s a simple software used on making interactive point – and – click games with the use of images. Due to lacking of contentment, he tried Game Maker at 2008. It’s from the software name itself, it’s the creation of games for Windows. Game Maker made his dream a reality which allowed him to create a lot of games for windows. He also shares them over the internet. He proclaimed himself as an independent game developer, a game developer without a publisher and a boss as he, himself as a boss. Career As an indie game developer, he made a lot of games since April 2008 up to the present. He won different awards in different activities. He grows up on game development with Game Maker (until 2013), Adobe Flash and Construct 2. In December 2011, he won 3 awards from the 1st ever Philippine Game Development Festival Annual Awards (De La Salle - College Saint Benilde). “Circle Speedster” was his game and it grabbed the Best PC Game, Best Indie Game and Innovation Award. In October 2012, he teamed up with 2 IT (Specialized in Game Development) students at Unity Game Jam (De La Salle - College Saint Benilde), where they won 2nd place with the unreleased game of “Crystal Boom”. He also recognized a 2 - time 2nd placer at Manila Game Jam from De La Salle - College Saint Benilde (An annual contest of cramming game development in duration of 2 days with different venues), specifically at the year of 2012 and 2014. He rushed the making of “Cursed Steps” and “Sight” which made the judges’ decision for his ranking. On April 2013, his first game made in Construct 2, “Seed” had won 5th place on the 1st game jam of Scirra with the theme of “Touch controls”. This gave him a $120 - priced software of Construct 2 Personal Edition. Category:W4B